Coming Back In
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the fourth story in Forever Love. If you all like it, then there could be more. I haven't decided yet. R&R!


_Disclaimer: Fourth in Forever Love, and the last unless someone wants me to continue it. It yet again, was written years ago. I have altered it a little, but not a lot. But Jason and Tommy's arguement is resolved, and everyone is friends again. I just hope everyone likes it. Nothing is mine, I do not think. _

Coming Back In

By Julia

Kimberly Hart was lighting candles in her house. It was the big night, and Jason was coming over soon. Her father was gone. She had the whole house to herself. She placed the Martina McBride CD in the player, but she didn't hit play. The song on it called "Valentine" was her and Jason's song. She heard the doorbell and quickly ran to get it. Jason stood paitently waiting. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I've got our song ready." She informed him and ran to push play. The song began to stream from the speakers:

_''If there were no words, no way to speak, _

_I would still hear you _

_if there no were tears, if there were_

_no way to feel inside I'd still feel you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine,_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_until the end of time_

_you're all I need, my love, my valentine.'' _

Kimberly sighed when the song was over. ''I love that song.'' She said as she melted into Jason's arms. He grinned and picked her up. She gasped. ''Dinner's gonna get cold!''

Jason shook his head. ''I don't care. I want you right now, Kimberly Anne Hart!'' He reached her room and shut the door.

The next morning, Kimberly awoke and opened the shutters. She smiled. 'I'm not a virgin anymore.'' She realized. ''And it totally was to the right person.'' She grinned. They had been safe; she had taken a birth control pill, and Jason had worn a condom. When she was walking back into her room, Jason was stirring. ''Hi, beautiful!'' He said, as he climbed out of the bed and kissed her.

Kimberly smiled. ''Hi, gorgeous. Guess what?'' She asked as he changed his boxers to a cleaner pair. ''I am now a woman, and you are now officially a man. We're an adult couple!'' She kissed his cheek.

Jason smiled back. ''Hey, yeah, you're right. And I still love you just the same.'' He smiled and she swatted him with her robe tassel.

The phone rang, and she immediately picked it up. ''Hey! Aisha, hold on a sec.'' She said into the reciever. ''Jason, could you please go take a shower or something? I've got to talk to Isha.'' Jason kindly left the room, and Kimberly began to talk to Aisha.

Jason went downstairs and began making breakfast. He smiled to himself. Last night was sensational! Boy, wait till Tommy heard! Then he stopped himself. He and Tommy weren't, and never would be again, best friends anymore. So he couldn't tell Tommy. As he was flipping eggs, the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock. Decent time: ten. He walked to the door and opened it. ''Hey!'' He said, seeing Adam and Rocky on the front steps.

Adam smiled. ''Billy and the rest of us are going to have a picnic in about two hours. Think you and Kim might want to come?''

Jason nodded. ''Sure. I'd ask you to come in, but you know...'' He let his voice trail off.

Adam nodded. ''Sure thing. See ya later, Bro.'' He and Rocky left. Jason felt it weird, he and Adam and Rocky calling each other bro, but although he felt it was weird, he liked it. It meant they were getting closer, and they were pretty decent guys.

Kimberly came down the stairs, sighing. ''Boy, I miss Trini, but Aisha and I have a lot in common.'' She slid into a stool at the kitchen counter and smiled. ''We both love shopping. Isn't that cool?'' She grabbed a slice of apple from the plate Jason had prepared and bit into it.

Jason smiled back and kissed her good morning. ''That's good. I didn't think you'd ever find a friend that would like shopping as much as you.'' He flipped an egg on a bagel and handed it to her.

Kimberly grinned. ''Wow, a boyfriend who does breakfast. I'm impressed. You deserve a gold medal.''

Jason smiled. ''Speaking of cooking, Adam and Rocky asked us to a picnic. Ya wanna go?'' He sat down next to her and began eating.

Kimberly nodded. ''That's cool. I have the coolest new outfit to wear to it.'' She said. ''Oh, while we're on the subject of friends, I got a letter from Zack yesterday. Here. He's got some good views on you and Tommy.'' She tossed him the letter that was sitting on the other side of the counter. Jason opened it and took out the letter:

_'''Dear Kim,_

_Hi, it's Zack, in case you couldn't tell from my handwriting. So are you and Jason happier than ever? You better be if you took my best friend away! Don't be having your first fight, now. Anyway, when I got the phone call from Jason on what happened, I was majorly shocked. Him and Tommy have been best friends forever. Now, whatever Tommy did, I'm sure he didn't mean. But I know Jason like a book. He's feeling guilty right now for having beat the shit outta Tommy, and he kind of wants to be friends again, but he can't cause he thinks what Tommy did was too horrible. And he told Tommy if he ever came near you guys again, so that means he can't. They should just forget manly pride! Life's too short for friends to be fighting. And tell Jason congrats on being a Ranger again._

_Love, Zack''. _

Kimberly carried her plate to the dishwasher and put it in. Then she grabbed two more apple slices and sat down again. ''So what do ya think, huh? Zack's right. Just forget pride!''

Jason shook his head. ''Zack did hit the nail on the head, but my blood still boils when I think of what Tommy did. I can't be friends with him again!''

All of a sudden, their communicators went off. Jason said, ''We read you, Zordon.''

Zordon replied, ''THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE PARK. YOU MUST GO AT ONCE. THE OTHERS ARE ALREADY THERE.''

Jason said, ''OK, Zordon.'' Then he continued, ''It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord!''

Kimberly followed with, ''Terodactal!''

They teleported to the park. Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy were already there. Rocky gasped. ''I'm glad you guys are here! This monster's tough.''

Jason grinned. ''All right, Saba! Let's get to work!'' He and Kimberly both attacked the monster, knocking it to the ground.

The monster staggered to it's feet. Then it flipped Jason over, taking hold of Saba. Then he knocked Jason unconscious by flinging him backward into a tree. ''Jason!'' Kimberly yelled. She flipped onto Billy's shoulders and took her bow out. She fired three arrows, knocking the monster to the ground.

He got back up and fired his stingers at them. All of the Rangers fell, and their powers began to leave them. Jason was coming to, and while the monster tended to destroying the city, he teleported all six of them to the Command Center. ''Zordon, what happened?''

Zordon replied, ''THEY'RE LOSING THEIR POWERS. THE BEE'S STINGERS BEGAN DRAINING THEM. YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT HIM ALONE UNTIL ALPHA AND I CAN GET THIS TAKEN CARE OF.''

Jason nodded. ''Back to Action!''

When he arrived at the battle scene, the monster held up Saba. ''Here's your Saba!'' He called.

Jason cried, ''Hold on, Little Buddy! I'm coming!'' As he flipped on top of the monsters shoulders and yanked Saba out of the hand of the monster, he noticed he was calling it "Little Buddy", just like Tommy had. To the monster, he said, ''Thank you very much!'' He backflipped off the monster's shoulders.

He turned back around, facing the monster again. Taking this guy down would be fun. He circled the monster, getting in close and attacking, then swooping back out and circling again. By the time the other Rangers arrived, Jason had worn the monster down pretty well. Kimberly patted his shoulder. ''Good job.'' She said.

Then Zedd, frustrated, made the monster grow. Rocky cried, ''We need Thunder Megazord Power Now!''

Adam: ''Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!''

Kimberly: 'Teryodactal Firebird Thunderzord Power!''

Billy: ''Tricerotops Blue Unicorn Thunderzord Power!''

Aisha: ''Saber-toothed Tiger Griffen Thunderzord Power!''

Rocky: ''Trannysarus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power Now!''

Jason called, ''Tigerzord Power Now!'' They jumped into their zords and they formed all their zords together. Jason said, ''OK, before we do anything, let's see what it's gonna do.'' His announcement brought some protest. Rocky was about to say something when Jason silenced him. ''I don't care if that's not what Tommy would do. I'm not Tommy. And you better remember that.'' He turned back to face the front of the zord.

Kimberly said, ''Watch out, Jason! He's going to kick us!''

Jason quickly fired at the monster, causing him to fly back before he could even connect.

Then the monster fired a huge blow at them, making them fly backward. They all fell out of their zords and dropped to the ground. Rocky said, ''Great move, Jason!''

Adam said, ''Shut up, Rocky! It's not Jason's fault. If you don't like Jason and his methods, why don't you quit the team? Don't you think Tommy knew who would get the Ranger powers?''

Kimberly screamed, ''Guys! We'd better move!'' She quickly rolled out of the way, and the others followed suit.

Jason got up, and noticing the monster was going to hit Kimberly and Billy both, he threw himself in the path of the blast, and fell weakly to the ground.

Kimberly gasped, and Billy said, ''Jason, are you uninjured?'' Everyone looked at him, and he said, ''I asked him if he was OK.'' He kneeled next to Jason.

Rocky looked at the fallen leader and sighed. ''Now I feel bad for what I said.'' He hung his head, saying, ''We should get him to Zordon.''

The other Rangers only nodded and quickly teleported to the Command Center. Adam and Billy lifted Jason onto a table, and Alpha said, ''Ay yi yi yi yi! Poor Jason!''

Kimberly asked, ''Is he going to be all right?'' She was wringing her hands together nervously.

Alpha replied, ''I don't know. Since the monster was enlarged, a blow could kill a person. But I think Jason will pull through. He's a very strong Ranger.'' Alpha quickly began to bring Jason back to health.

Kimberly nodded. ''And we've got a monster to kill! Back to action!''

They recalled the zords, and they quickly jumped into the Thundermegazord. Kimberly said, ''Let's waste no time. Destroy the thing and get out of here!'' She looked Rocky straight in the eye.

Meanwhile, Zordon and Alpha discovered they needed a rare flower to save Jason. But all the Rangers were needed in battle. So Zordon teleported Tommy there. ''Tommy, Jason needs you. You must go to an island and get a rare flower that Alpha and I need to save his life.''

Tommy nodded. ''I'll do anything to save him.'' He glanced at the still figure lying on the table. ''This is for you, Jason.'' He whispered, then turned back to Zordon. ''I'm ready, Zordon!'' He said.

Meanwhile, the Rangers were having a hard time defeating the monster. They got thrown out of the zord again. Kimberly hit the ground in anger with her fist. ''I want to destroy this stupid monster!'' She cried. She jumped back into the zord and called for the Power sword and used it for the win.

When they teleported to the Command Center, they found Tommy there, standing by Alpha as he began to use the flower to heal Jason. The other Rangers gathered around Alpha as Tommy stepped back a little.

Kimberly smiled as Jason sat up. She planted a kiss on his lips and said, ''Are you OK?''

Jason nodded. ''I think so. Tommy! What are _you_ doing here?'' He got off the table painfully, and Billy hurried to support him.

Tommy looked at the floor, then at Jason. ''I got the flower that saved your life.''

Jason was floored. He felt tears come to his eyes. Then without a word, he pulled his best friend into a huge hug. Kimberly felt tears come to her own eyes as she hugged Aisha.

Tommy smiled. ''Friends?'' He asked as he and Jason pulled apart. Both boys were crying.

Jason nodded. ''Forever.'' He hugged Tommy again, and then they all had a huge group hug.

Kimberly kissed Jason and said, ''Best friends forever!'' They all made the pact.


End file.
